TENTEN ¡¿En el pais de las maravillas!
by ojosdeluna28
Summary: La historia de una joven que tras la muerte de su padre y pasando 5 años de su muerte que regresa al mundo que creo en su infancia que pasara cuando regrese su mundo irreal a cambiado y ella es la única que puede repararlo en compañía de varios amigos que se le unirían en en viaje y tal-vez alguien mas allá recuerdos del pasado Lean es mi primer fic!


_EL FINAL Y EL COMIENZO_

_Cierto es que el tesoro mas preciado de cualquier ser humano es la capacidad de crear su destino sus propios sueños muchas veces la fuerza de voluntad de que tan grande que convierte en realidad tus sueños aquellos está ligado a nuestro mundo y así lo irreal cobra significado en lo real._

Hace realmente mucho tiempo tanto que no recuerdo exactamente es la historia de una pequeña niña de ojos de mares achocolatados jugaba y reía al lado de su padre y su pequeña hermana menor el nombre de la pequeña era Tenten, un hombre apuesto de nombre Kenshi era padre de las pequeñas niñas de apena años de edad, su pequeña hermana con una cara tierna y a la vez madura siempre cuidando sus modales el nombre de la menor era Matsuri. Y ella, con su larga melena chocolate de la misma intensidad de sus ojos recogida en dos adorables chongitos.

Una figura de una mujer esbelta se asomo por el marco de la puerta que daba al jardín y con una voz fuerte pero dulce les hablo a sus pequeñas y a su amado esposo para que se adentrara a la casa la mujer era la madre de las pequeñas su nombre era Noriko. La mayor de las hermanas disfrutaba del tiempo con su padre varias veces se adentraba a su estudio y encontraba sin fin de objetos que le llamaban la atención, siempre su padre la sentaba en el gran sillón al lado de la ventana que daba a jardín enorme y ahí siempre le contaba historias de criaturas fantásticas de las cuales surgían las historias de la mar, el padre de la pequeña era mercenario y siempre traía cosas para las pequeñas Matsuri a menor siempre le pedía vestidos de las más finas telas mientras que Tenten solamente le pedía aquel objeto que contara las mas maravillosas historias, su madre a pesar de ser una persona muy gentil siempre les pedía que debían refinar sus modales a lo cual la pequeña Tenten jamás le gusto la idea y siempre cometía errores. Un día su madre la regaño y ella corrió al jardín a llorar desconsoladamente cuando escucho los pasos de su padre oculto la mirada debajo del flequillo y su padre acaricio cariñosamente su cabello. En las noches Tenten lograba tener los sueños más increíbles siempre le parecían tan reales y siempre los contaba maravillada a su familia…

-Mama debiste ver era un conejo tan simpático aunque siempre se le iba el tiempo usaba un traje tan gracioso- relataba la pequeña ilusionada- las flores hablaban y tomaba el té con mis amigos…

-TENTEN YA VAS A EMPEZAR CON ESO LOS SUEÑOS SON SOLO ESO NO ES VERDAD APRENDE A MADURAR COMO TU HERMANA ELLA ES MENOR A VECES CREO QUE TE ESTAS VOLVIENDO LOCA- La reprendió Noriko

-Cariño tranquila los sueños sirven para abrir la mente- tranquilizo el joven padre

-Lo lamento me iré a dormir- murmuro Tenten y salió corriendo a su cuarto.

Su padre pudo ver la expresión de tristeza y subió a consolarla.

-Pandita sabes a mí me gusta que me cuentes tus sueños me parecen fascinantes- Le animo su padre con una gran sonrisa.

-Papi crees que me he vuelto loca acaso- pregunto temerosa la pequeña

-jaajajaja pequeña si realmente te has vuelto loca de hecho lo mismo pienso de mi- contesto entre carcajadas el hombre-

La pequeña lo miro confusa y el padre le regreso una mirada compresiva.

-Pandita las personas somos dementes simplemente es que no lo sabemos o no lo vemos pero cada persona tiene un sueño que se le hace completamente fascinante e increíble sin embargo renuncian a ellos porque tienen miedo al qué dirán te aseguro que mama también lo tubo y no lo cumplió por eso te pido cariño que jamás renuncies a tus sueños vuelve el mundo que te rodea en una locura- y así le beso la frente y la recostó en la cama

Ese recuerdo fue el más hermoso que quedo en la mente de la pequeña 4 años después cuando Tenten tenía 13 su padre murió dejándolas solas a ella, a su madre y a su hermana, su madre se volvió más dura y Tenten jamás logro tener los momentos tan gratos que disfrutaba en familia su vida dio un giro radicalmente y eso fue un golpe duro para su vida.


End file.
